Ojos rojos
by Belladonna Dixon
Summary: La vida le dio una segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Ahora tiene una nueva familia y no va a permitir que nadie los lastime. Pero parece que los problemas simplemente se presentan en su gremio.


**Fairy tale no me pertenece, tampoco naruto.**

* * *

 **...**

En las afueras de Magnolia podía verse dos figuras caminando hacia ella. Una era una pequeña niña que no parecía más de 6 años, su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas color blanco, sandalias azules y una camisa negra con cuello alto que tenía un ventilador color rojo con blanco en la espalda. Se podían ver marcas negras bajo sus ojos, como si no hubiera dormido en varios días. Su ropa estaba rasgada en varias partes y manchada con sangre que ya se había secado. Sobre su hombro se encontraba el cuerpo de un niño que se veía un poco más joven que ella, la sangre en su cabello le daba un aspecto rojizo, la piel del niño estaba pálida. Junto a la pequeña se encontraba un pequeño zorro color rojizo con las orejas color negro en las puntas. El pequeño zorro miraba hacia todos lados, alerta hacia cualquier amenaza que pudiera haber para su pequeña compañera.

Cuanto más se acercaron al pueblo podían ver a muchas personas mirarlos, algunos se veían sorprendidos, otros los veían con lástima y a algunos no les importaba.

Un pequeño hombre de cabello blanco se paro frente a la niña y le hablo en voz baja preguntando que si se encontraba bien. La niña no respondió, solo miró hacia el zorro, quien asintió con la cabeza hacia el viejo hombre. Cuando el hombre estaba por hablar de nuevo la chica se derrumbó en el suelo inconsciente.

Cuando la niña despertó se encontraba en una cama con varias vendas cubriendo su cuerpo. El pequeño zorro se encontraba en su regazo con la cola envuelta al rededor de su pequeño cuerpo. Cuando este noto que estaba despierta levantó la cabeza y una voz claramente masculina se escuchó en la habitación.

-Como te sientes cachorro?

La pequeña no respondo, se limitó a mirar la habitación y frunció el seño.

-Donde esta?- No obtuvo respuesta y la pequeña se levantó de la cama, se tambalea un poco antes de estabilizarse y caminó hacia una puerta con el pequeño zorro tras ella.

Al salir se encontró con una habitación más grande llena de mesas con personas hablando y otros gritando de un lado a otro, de repente una mesa voló hacia ella y cuando estaba por golpearla sus ojos cambiaron, en sus ojos se formó una estrella de 6 picos y había un triángulo en el centro de esta, con un círculo en el que marcaba la pupila del ojo, el fondo era color rojo sangre. Un energía de color azul obscuro cubrió el cuerpo de la pequeña evitando que la mesa la tocará. Cuando la mesa callo rota al suelo todas las personas en la habitación se callaron y miraron hacia ella. La energía azul desapareció de su cuerpo, pero sus ojos se habían quedado, mirando hacia todos lados. El mismo viejo hombre se acercó a ella y antes de que pudiera hablar la joven se adelantó.

-Donde esta mi amigo?

El viejo solo le dedicó una mirada triste y respondió en voz baja.

-Lo lamento, hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero...

-Donde esta.

El viejo le dijo que lo siguiera, la llevo fuera del lugar donde se encontraban y al salir la pequeña noto el nombre de "Fairy Tale " con letras grandes en el edificio. Al llegar a un gran árbol se encontraba un espacio con tierra que parecía a ver sido removida recientemente. Habían flores a su alrededor y en el tronco del árbol se podía leer un nombre. El viejo se fue y la pequeña se derrumbó junto a la tumba, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y el pequeño zorro se sentó junto a ella colocando su cabeza en su regazo.

-Lo lamento Naruto.

Cuando por fin había regresado al Gremio, Kurama ya le había explicado que estaban en otra dimensión y que tomaría varios años recuperar las ocho colas que le faltaban. Y que quizá jamás regresarían a su mundo. Le dijo que aquí no había ninjas, ni chakra. Las personas aquí utilizaban magia y en lugar de pertenecer a una aldea se unían a gremios. Le hablo sobre Fairy Tale y que había buenas personas aquí. El viejo que los había traído se llamaba Makarov y ya le había explicado que les había pasado, el viejo entendió y le dijo que podían unirse al gremio si así lo querían.

La pequeña decido quedarse, ya que no sabían de otro lugar a donde ir. Después de haber con el viejo maestro se unió oficialmente al gremio, había una marca en su hombro derecho color negro azulado para probarlo. Así fue como Rin Uchiha se unió a Fairy tale.


End file.
